lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Glóin
: Glóin son of Gróin was one of the Dwarves of Thorin II Oakenshield's company who set out to reclaim the Lonely Mountain in the Quest of Erebor. He was also the father of Gimli, who became a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. Glóin chiefly appears in The Hobbit as a supporting character. Glóin also appears in ''The Fellowship of the Ring'''' during the Fellowship's stay in Rivendell. Biography Quest for Erebor In TA 2799, Glóin was known to have fought in the Battle of Azanulbizar, the last battle of the War of the Dwarves and Orcs. In TA 2941, Glóin and his brother Óin, along with his cousins Dwalin and Balin, were among the Dwarves accompanying Thorin and Company during their quest to the Lonely Mountain to recapture The Kingdom of Erebor from the Dragon Smaug. He was noted for his skills with a tinderbox, and, along with his brother Óin, was usually the one told to get a fire started whenever the Dwarves made camp. Gloin also fought in the Battle of the Five Armies.The Hobbit'' After the battle, he settled back into the Lonely Mountain. War of the Ring On October 25, 3018, Glóin and his son Gimli attended the Council of Elrond in Rivendell, where he greeted Frodo Baggins at the welcome dinner, after Frodo had recovered from his wounds received from the Witch-king of Angmar. He recounted the history of the Lonely Mountain and the Kingdom of Dale since Bilbo had left, including Balin's decision to leave the Lonely Mountain and reestablish the ancient Dwarven kingdom in Moria. At the Council of Elrond, his son Gimli warned of the messengers from Mordor who had been threatening King Dain II Ironfoot, and seeking news of Bilbo, Frodo, and the One Ring. Glóin died in FO 15 at the age of 253.The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, III: "Durin's Folk" It is unknown whether he had fought against Sauron's forces in the Battle of Dale. Appearances In the books *''The Hobbit'' *''The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''Unfinished Tales'' In the films *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (2013) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (2014) *''The Hobbit'' (1977) *''Fellowship of the Ring'' (2001) In video games *''LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game'' (2012) *''The Lord of the Rings: War in the North'' (2013) *''The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II'' (2006) Portrayal in adaptations Lord of the Rings film trilogy Glóin briefly appears in The Fellowship of the Ring as he and Gimli enter Rivendell; played in fact by John Rhys-Davies, who also played Gimli. The Hobbit film trilogy In the film The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey (2012), Glóin is portrayed by Peter Hambleton. Glóin is seen wielding axes that look identical to those carried by his son Gimli in Peter Jackson's The Lord of the Rings films. The studio has released the following statement about the character in the upcoming films: "Of all the members in The Company of Dwarves who set out on the Quest to The Lonely Mountain, Glóin is the most outspoken and opinionated and is not afraid to challenge authority. He has a tendency to be quick-tempered, but he is also strong, brave, and loyal. Glóin is one of the only married Dwarves in the Company (there being a shortage of female Dwarves in general). His wife is an acclaimed beauty with a particularly fine beard. Glóin is also the proud father of a young son, Gimli, who will later grow up to become part of the famous Fellowship of the Ring." In The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Glóin is captured by Mirkwood's Elvenguards right after encountering the spiders. Legolas confiscates and speaks insultingly about portraits of Glóin's wife and his young son Gimli. Later, the rest of the Company pressure Glóin to contribute his remaining money to help pay for having Bard smuggle them into Lake-town. He gives in when he sees how close they are to the Lonely Mountain. Radio series In The Hobbit (1968 radio series), he was voiced by Peter Baldwin. Video games *Along with the rest of Thorin's Company, Glóin appears in The Hobbit (2003 video game), and in Peter Jackson's The Hobbit (2012 Movie). *In The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II he and Glorfindel are leading a campaign in the north following the Fellowship's departure. In The Lord of the Rings Online Glóin and other Dwarves make a camp in the Misty Mountains above Rivendell and combat the threats found in the mountains, such as goblins and Wargs, determined to make passage between Rivendell and the Lonely Mountain safe once more. *He was also one of the twelve starting Hero cards found in the Lord of The Rings Card Game starter set by Fantasy Flight Games. That version of him was the one closest related to the Glóin from the Fellowship of the Ring. His ability allowed him to take in more resource tokens at the expense of health. Voice dubbing actors Gallery Translations References de:Glóin (Sohn von Gróin) es:Glóin fr:Glóin it:Glóin nl:Glóin pl:Glóin pt-br:Glóin ru:Глоин sk:Glóin Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Lord of the Rings Characters Category:Minor characters (The Lord of the Rings) Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters Category:Characters that have appeared in the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings